The Duane Street Wives
by Coin
Summary: CH3 Sean was extremely fazed. He hadn’t taken his eyes off her chest, and Anna was beginning to notice. How disgusting she thought, right in front her husband and everything.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the following characters: Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs. I do not own the plot or basic character ideas from The Stepford Wives. Disney and whoever owns the _ORIGINAL_ Stepford Wives does. Don't sue!**  
  
_This is based off of the **ORIGINAL** Stepford Wives, I've yet to see the real one ((and probably never will)) and I'm writing yet ANOTHER story, because I'm crazy._

===================================

The men in Building C of the Duane Street apartment complex truly loved their wives.   
  
That is why they wanted them to be as perfect as possible.  
  
If you could change the woman you loved, the mother of your children, with a simple procedure; would you do it? Would you make her as perfect as possible just because you could?   
  
Jack Kelly had this very thought about his wife Sarah Jacobs. She was beautiful, lovely and courteous…but Jack wanted more. He wanted Sarah to get rid of those silly thoughts of "Women's Liberation". Thoughts like that would never get the dishes done.   
  
So he made her perfect. Like Frankenstein he created a monster. He loved her so much more now. Perfection, in his mind, fixed everything.   
  
When the other men of Building C saw how beautiful and amazing Sarah had become, they wanted the same.  
  
So the Duane Street Men's Club was formed. More and more wives were becoming perfect and obeying their husbands every command. And more and more husbands were getting pleased in all areas of life, especially in bed.   
  
When someone from the outside sees perfection, they may see flaws. Just as the saying goes "you have to have a little imperfection, to have perfection".  
  
But the families of Duane Street don't tolerate flaws…she'll just have to be streamlined too.

**===================================**

**CC! Not first come, first serve. **I need women ((who don't mind being perfect and a little creepy)). Jack is taken by Sarah; I have a character for Mush. The newsies in this will be: Race, Specs, Bumlets, David, and Blink. I also need a character to play Spot's wife, but she will only appear in one chapter. There is also the part of a psychiatrist, who will appear in two chapters. The information I'll need is:  
  
Name ((no NN's will be used)):  
  
Appearance ((keep in mind that if you want to be a wife you'll be every man's fantasy: a hot robot, unless you're Spot's wife)):  
  
Least favorite household chore:  
  
Newsie you want to be paired with/role you want:   
  
Personality:   
  
Any other important information:   
  
While most of your personality won't be used ((again for the robots, unless you want to be Spot's wife or the psychiatrist)) there is a part open for someone who plays the main character's friend and isn't a robot but is a Duane Street wife.


	2. The Jacob's

_I don't own any characters that appear in the movie_ **Newsies**_,Disney© does.__Ira Levin owns the basic plot line. I own Anna Meyers and Caitlin Meyers. Dakki owns Tessie Jacobs._

**In case you ever get confused:** Anthony 'Race' Higgins, James 'Kid Blink' Kenny, Joseph 'Specs' Wiseman, Andrew 'Bumlets' Osorio, Liam 'Spot' Conlon.

=============

"ANNA!" Sean Meyers yelled from the car. His wife was trying to delay leaving for Manhattan as long as possible. She had left packing the things in their apartment until last minute and today she had decided to take as long as possible collecting her last few belongings and leaving their neighborhood.

"What are ya screaming for?" she asked out the window of their apartment. Twenty-five floors down she could see her husband waiting impatiently outside of the car. Her daughter, Caitlin, was spinning around in a circle on the sidewalk.

"C'mon! We have to make good time," he yelled back.

"Sean we're going to Manhattan, not cross-country," she replied back.

She finally reached the street and stopped Caitlin's spinning. Sean started the car and to Anna's dismay they drove away from the apartment and neighborhood she loved so much. Sure New Jersey wasn't the greatest place on earth, but the people there were her friends.

Who knew what kind of people would be in this exclusive Duane Street Complex.

=============

_Three Months Earlier_

When Sean Meyers had arrived at the Duane Street Complex in search of a place to live he got a welcoming committee instead. The "Duane Street Men's Club" had met him in the lobby, claiming that he was always welcome to their society. While Sean thought that such sudden friendliness was peculiar, he did appreciate people accepting him. After getting a tour of a vacant apartment form the real estate agent and a very prying and nerve wracking interview, he met his new friends in the lobby again. All seemed extremely nice, and normal. In New Jersey it seemed as though everyone was a nutcase, but here in the heart of the city, Sean had found good people.

David Jacobs, vice president of the club, was the friendliest. David was a well dressed man with a mop of curly hair on top of his head. Sean looked scruffy in comparison, but David didn't seem to notice. He kindly invited the newcomer into his apartment to meet his wife and to show him his apartment. Sean thought this weird, seeing as he already seen an apartment but that one was empty. Maybe Mr. Jacobs wanted to show how a Duane Street luxury apartment looked fully furnished.

Fully furnished was an understatement. The room Sean entered could only be described as flawless. Not one speck of dirt could be seen and everything seemed perfectly aligned in symmetry. There were no dishes in the sink, no hand prints on the windows. Just a woman systematically doing aerobics as Jane Fonda counted to ten in cheery voice and gave words of encouragement.

Sean was mesmerized; she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Apart from Anna of course, but Anna was not exactly in Sean's thoughts. The only thing he could think about was her beautifully long legs as they gracefully did the choreographed movements. Her long hair was bouncing in rhythm to the counts, its blonde hues catching the sun.

"This is my wife, Tessie Jacobs," David said as he put his hand on her shoulder, promptly stopping her exercise. "Tessie, this is Sean Meyers, he is considering coming to Duane Street."

"Oh how lovely! Would you like a refreshment?" Sean was astonished by her need to serve.

"No thank you, I can't stay long," Sean politely replied. She nodded and then looked at David. It seemed like she was searching for approval from him. He nodded and she went right into her routine.

David took Sean on a quick tour of the Jacob's apartment. Sean noticed that every room was perfectly clean.

"How do you keep this place so clean?" he asked.

"Tessie loves to clean. All the wives here do," David replied.

"Really? I don't think Anna will like that too much," Sean said lightly. He couldn't imagine Anna, or anyone for that matter, loving to clean.

"You know it's very difficult to be accepted to live here," David said seriously. "Most people would do _anything_ to live here at Duane Street."

"Yes, I guessed that. My interview with Mr. Snyder was…intense," Sean thought back to the old mans demanding voice and almost shuddered.

"Well we don't want any street rats here. We're just very…old fashioned here at Duane Street."

"Old fashioned?"

"Well, we men work. Our wives stay home. You know cook and clean. We like to do things the right way. The woman doing the housework, the way it should be," Sean couldn't believe what David was saying. It was 1975 and he was talking as though it was still the 1950's.

"Well Anna has a career, she's a photographer," Sean said in defense.

"Oh well that's great! We don't mind women who work. It's a free country. My sister, Jack's wife, used to work. She decided to stay home with my nephews," David responded.

"What made her decide to stay home?" Sean asked. David said nothing and walked out of the room. In the hallway Sean could have sworn that he heard him say: "_You'll find out"_ but he decided that he was probably hearing things.

David held the door open and let Sean out. "Goodbye Sean, it was a pleasure meeting you!"

"Goodbye David, bye Mrs. Jacobs," he called out to Tessie, who was still doing her workout. She didn't respond, and Sean assumed that she hadn't heard him. He waved goodbye again and walked into the hallway, headed for the elevator. Inside the apartment David stopped Jane Fonda.

"Tessie, you keep on not responding, what's wrong with you?" David asked.

"Nothing, everything's always perfect!" she responded enthusiastically.

"Great…now I have to take you to Joe…I can't have you malfunctioning in front of strangers again," David picked his wife up and headed for the door.

========

Shout-outs

**Strawberri Shake**

**Klover**

**Song Birdy**

**Buttons**

**Ink**

**Erin******

**Trolley**

**Milkshake**

**Granny**

**Dakki-**you gave the best ideas! I don't think Jane had exercise tapes in the 70's but verisimilitude is no fun anyway.

**Shot Hunter**

**Ducks-go-quack-00**

**Morning Dew**

I won't be able to use you all…sorry. There are just not enough parts. You'll all be mentioned though.

Now REVIEW!


	3. Helloooo neighbor!

_I don't own any characters that appear in the movie _**Newsies**_, Disney© does. Ira Levin owns the basic plot line. I own Anna Meyers and Caitlin Meyers. Dakki owns Tessie, ducks-go-quack-00 owns Cora, and Strawberri Shake owns Alexandra._   
  
**In case you ever get confused:** _Anthony 'Race' Higgins, James 'Kid Blink' Kenny, Joseph 'Specs' Wiseman, Andrew 'Bumlets' Osorio, Liam 'Spot' Conlon._

As Caitlin ran around the empty apartment, exploring every nook, Anna unpacked their belongings reluctantly. She did it silently, focusing only on placing every item in its new home. Their cat, Belle, was jumping on and off the countertop, claiming ownership of the new territory that was the kitchen.  
  
"Anna are you ever going to talk to me again?" Sean asked. She was still angry at Sean for relocating their family.  
  
"Maybe…" Sean rolled his eyes at this. _She'll get over it eventually_, he thought. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sean got up to answer it and Anna followed after.  
  
"Helloooo neighbor!" called a woman, pie in hand. She was accompanied by a man remarkably shorter than her. He had messy black hair and glasses.   
  
She was beautiful, perfect just like Tessie. For a second Sean thought of that as strange, but he ignored the thought and welcomed her in.   
  
"Hi I'm Joe Wiseman, and this is my wife, Alexandra," he announced. Her hair was a perfect shade of red, not too orange and not too brown. It curled gently around her face, framing her green eyes. But Sean didn't see any of that…he was too distracted by her chest. Anna looked at them in disbelief, and Sean look at them in admiration.   
  
"It's nice to meet you," Anna replied politely. Anna looked quite different than the tall beauty before her. First of all there was their height; Alexandra was a whole head taller than Anna. Than there was the hair-Anna's was a frizzy mop; Alexandra's was a work of art. Anna was not fazed though.   
  
However, Sean was extremely fazed. He hadn't taken his eyes off her chest, and Anna was beginning to notice. _How disgusting_ she thought, _right in front her husband and everything_.  
  
"So how do you like it here Anna?" Joe asked.   
  
"Its…ok," Anna responded.   
  
Sean said little during their small talk, he was quite enthralled with Alexandra's beauty.   
  
"Well I'd like to have you stay, but we're busy packing," Anna said, a fake smile painted on her face.  
  
"We will invite you over sometime," Alexandra nodded, and they stepped out of the apartment gracefully.   
  
"That was rude," Sean observed.  
  
"Oh and staring at her chest in front of her husband and I was just perfectly gracious."  
  
"I was not," Sean retaliated.  
  
Then, another knock. Anna answered the door alone this time. Before her was another pair of gorgeous green eyes and a man with dark hair and pale skin.  
  
"Welcome to Duane Street," she said placidly.   
  
"I'm Andrew Osorio, and this is Cora," the man said gently.   
  
Anna invited them in, and more small talk continued.   
  
"The pie I baked you is cherry!" Cora remarked with excitement. Her hair was in curls that bounced up and down. The front ringlets, kept back with a huge bow.   
  
"That's nice," Anna replied. She felt as though she was talking to five year old Caitlin and not a grown woman. And just then little Caitlin made an appearance.  
  
"I like your bow!" Caitlin said her face animated with excitement. Cora smiled a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"This is Caitlin, our daughter," Anna introduced the young girl to the strangers.   
  
"That's nice," Cora remarked. A blank expression was still on her face. "Quite nice, very nice," she continued.  
  
"Oh dear…Cora's not feeling well today, come Cora, lets go," Andrew pulled his wife towards the door.  
  
"That'd be nice!" was her only reply when Anna and Sean said goodbye. They shut the door and went back to their unpacking.  
  
"That was weird," Anna observed aloud.  
  
"What you mean?" Sean asked.  
  
"The fact that she kept going on like that…I dunno, it was weird."   
  
"She wasn't feeling well," Sean said in defense. Anna looked at him like he was crazy. She was about to say _'Why don't you just marry her then?'_ when their was a knock on the door, again. Anna and Sean went to the door.  
  
This time there were four people before them. Two more beautiful women and two men.   
  
"Sean! Nice to see you," David Jacobs remarked, "You remember my wife, Tessie," Tessie gave a little wave with her left hand, her right hand held yet another pie.   
  
"I'm Tessie!"   
  
"Please, come in," Anna was getting good at this polite thing.  
  
"Hello Sean," the other man said.  
  
"Hello Jack, this must be your wife, Sarah," Jack gave Sean a firm handshake. Sarah handed Anna a cake and Anna placed it on the countertop with the pies.  
  
Sarah was the picture of perfection, like all the other woman from Duane Street. She had long, straight brown hair with sparkly eyes and a sweet smile.   
  
And Tessie was still Tessie. Except she was now dressed in more formal wear than her pink jump suit that had been working out in when Sean saw her last.  
  
Anna observed them in awe. They were charming and sweet, and yet mindless at the same time. She felt a pang of jealousy towards them, and yet she felt sorry for their ignorance.  
  
"We'd love to have you at the meeting tomorrow night Sean," Jack said, clapping him on the back.  
  
"You have a fraternity here?" Anna asked in disbelief.  
  
"No…not a fraternity. We prefer society," Jack responded, clearly offended.  
  
_((Half way through_ _writing this I took a break for some macaroni and cheese. I decided to watch Oprah, because nothing else was on. Did you know that the Oprah Show did an episode about the Oprah Show? Sad, but true.   
  
IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY SATURDAY! I'm 16! Lalalala!_  
  
**Ink-**thanks for the review.  
**C.M.-** I hate cleaning…but don't we all? Unless we're robots of course  
**Dakki-** me brilliant? Why thank you dearie. ::glomps you back::  
**Erin-** YAY! No writer's block.   
**Buttons-** The wives are meant to be scary. As strange as that sounds.  
**Shot Hunter-** I've never read The Stepford Wives. I would be doing that now but I have to do summer reading. Anyway I'm glad you like it.  
**Dewey-** I'm glad you like it!   
  
_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS YOU!_


End file.
